Patent Document 1 describes a polarizing film including a dichroic dye dispersed in an orientated polymerizable liquid crystal compound.
Patent Document 2 describes, as a dichroic dye having a maximum absorption in a wavelength range of 350 nm to 550 nm, a bisazo dye having a 1,4-naphthyl structure. However, a dichroic ratio of a polarizing film including the dichroic dye has been low.